Command And Conquer
Command And Conquer - seria gier strategicznych w które grają Imć Onufry Srakachujowa i Cobirozpiździator. thumb|right|335 pxSeria jest serdecznie nienawidzona przez Imcia, pomimo tego ogrywa gry z tej serii. Pierwsze nawiązanie do C&C pochodzi podobno z usuniętego już filmu "chojkorwalegowin" z aż 7 stycznia 2017. Opinia o grze Cała seria Cała armia Anty-Cobi nienawidzi Command And Conquer, Imć uważa że gry są najgorszymi w historii, oraz że są za straszne dla dzieci, a najbardziej zbulwersowała go arabska frakcja Global Liberation Army, aka. GLA którą określa "Al-Kaidą". Obśmiał też grafikę, "zjebany" interfejs, budynek Tesla Coil z Red Alerta 2 określił jako Dildo Supermana a inne budynki jako "brzydkie", uważał też za minus to że "rzolnierze" się śmieją. Cała seria wg. Imcia propaguje komunizm, terroryzm i "Chiny". Imć grał jedynie w gry Command And Conquer: Generals z dodatkiem Zero Hour i modem Rise Of The Reds, oraz niesławne polskie bazarowe tłumaczenie Red Alerta 2 z takimi tłumaczeniami jak "Ja nie twój pens mister prezident" które dostał od Rozpiździatora, jednak zostało ono "nadpisane" przez moda Mental Omega i nie działa. Grał także w serię Tiberian. Imć uważa że twórcy tej serii są powiązani z COBI, bo wg. Imcia zestawy Mała Armia (zwłaszcza zestaw "Mobile Ballistic Missile Launcher" który do złudzenia przypomina SCUD Launchera z Generals) powstały po to aby promować gry. Seria Red Alert "Realne bronie w ŚWIECIE BAŚNI?!" Nienawidzi najbardziej frakcji Yuri oraz jej jednostek, w tym Masterminda, zaś Magnetrona określił jako złą jednostkę "bo nie strzela tylko rzuca", samego Yuriego określa jako Jury lub Jerzy. Jeden z tekstów Magnetrona odpowiedni podgłośniony użyty w filmie "NAJGORSZA SERIA COBI legendarne auta PRL cobi promuje KOMUNIZM?" to do niedawna najgłośniejszy użyty przez Imcia odgłos (teraz zastąpił go nieludzki wysoki pisk w tym filmie), Patryk Sześciak został przez niego przestraszony. Imć raz podczas obiadu kiedy leciały wiadomości o rosyjskiej armii krzyknął "IBALTA MITA" (co uważa że jest mówione w Hell March, podczas gdy tak naprawdę jest to "Die Waffen, legt an!"), a potem rzucił kotletem w ekran. Yuri został uznany za jedną z wielu inkarnacji Dr. Chipsa i został dwa razy zabity przez "dino knoppersy" i Romanowa określanego jako "Komisar" oraz "Komrad Preźident". Kiedy pokazano mu Kane'a (wcześniej nie wiedział nawet że istnieje Red Alert 1) zaczął wrzeszczeć "TO JACEK! ZARAZ WYJDZIE!" (?). O dziwo Red Alert 1 otrzymał w miarę "pozytywną" notę 4/10. Kiedy gra w Red Alerta 2 w Skirmishu to: *Wyłącza grę jak widzi łodzie podwodne bo "Coś strzela z wody i nie wie co". *Nie stawia Naval Shipyardów *Buduje po kilka baraków po to żeby mieć "więcej żołnierzy" *Buduje dwa Battle Laby *Kiedy widzi Kirova piszczy "LECI!" i atakuje go dowolnymi jednostkami. *Kiedy przegrywa ma w zwyczaju szarpać szufladę od biurka. *Nie wie jak działają elektrownie i Tesla Reactory Seria Generals "teraz POROZMAWIAMY SOBIE o strasznym KAMILU który nawiedza szkolne majtasy" Ta seria jest według Imcia nieco gorsza od serii Red Alert ze względu na to iż dzieje się w bardziej realistycznym środowisku. Twierdzi że obraża ona zmarłych w wojnie w Afganistanie, oraz "promuje Chiny" ponieważ można grać jako Chiny. Oburzyła go też możliwość grania jako GLA (terroryści bazowani na grupach takich jak Talibowie lub Al-Kaida). Kiedy grał w Generals jako GLA po zobaczeniu Overlord Tanka ryknął "ZA DUZY!" i zaczął walić w drukarkę. Często turtluje i wysyła wszędzie Angry Moby co uchwycił nawet na filmie. Buduje też po dwa baraki w tym celu. Podobno boi się klikać na Challenge w Zero Hour bo "może wyskoczyć straszny". Posiada w grze ksywkę "ROASTER" i gra głównie GLA, rzadziej jako Generał Townes. O dziwo był bardzo zdenerwowany z powodu anulowania sequela gry - Generals 2, i zrobił psychiczny film gdzie stwierdził że gra mu się "należy". Odpały Imć a nazwy jednostek i frakcje w Red Alert 2 Imć twierdzi że Alianci i Sowieci są sprzymierzeni pomimo swojej nienawiści do komunizmu, no i oczywiście - są "zdrowiakami", czyli Imciowską rasą panów. Sowieci jednak później uciekli się do "zabicia wyobraźni" usuwając Alberta Einsteina, co oznacza że sprzymierzyli się z Cobi. Frakcja na punkcie której Ignacemu kompletnie odjebało to Yuri/Epsilon - trzeciej frakcji obrywa się od "niezdrowych", a Ignacek uważa że promują oni - na czele z Doktorem Chipsem i postaciami o takich pięknych nazwach jak "raper MEGA PORCJA" (Globgogabgalab z chrześcijańskiej animacji Stawinsky and the Mysterious House) albo "mega grześ" (Rashidi z Mental Omegi) chcą utuczyć dzieci. Jednostki uniwersalne w Red Alert 2 *'Inżynier' - Imć nie używa ich bo 1. nie umie, 2. inna gra skutecznie go odstraszyła. *'Attack Dog' (nazywany Psem) - Imć używa ich do pilnowania bazy. *'MCV '(nazywane Czołgiem co się rozkłada) - Imć twierdzi (błędnie) że mogą strzelać. *'Amphibious Transport' (nazywany Poduchą) - Imć myśli że można nimi rozjechać wrogów. *'Chrono Miner i War Miner' (nazywane Koparkami) - Imć czasami manualnie zaznacza im rudy do kopania parę metrów od wrogiej bazy, nie wrzuca ich do Service Depota i twierdzi że są szybsze od czołgu. Jednostki Sowieckie w Red Alert 2 *'Conscript' (nazywany Konskriptem) - Imć używa ich tak często że powoduje bugi w grze, zalewając nimi całą mapę. *'Flak Trooper' (nazywany Facetem z bazooką) - Imć twierdzi że niszczą czołgi i wścieka się jak tego nie robią, bo myśli że noszą broń przeciwpancerną. *'Tesla Trooper' (nazywany Elektrykiem) - Imć używa ich na ogół w przemieszaniu z Conscriptami, zalewając nimi mapę. *'Crazy Ivan/Chrono Ivan' (nazywany Wybuchniakiem) - Imć podkłada ich bomby pod wszystko i rechocze jak idiota, wysadzając budynki, tech budynki i nawet swoje własne pojazdy. Potrafi robić też z ich użyciem bomby samochodowe. *'Terrorysta' (nazywany Pesto lub Hiszpanem) - Imć ładuje ich do Flak Tracków i wypuszcza na bazę wroga. *'Desolator' (nazywany Ciapatym) - Imć czasami deployuje ich w środku bazy. Swojej. *'Psi Commando/Yuri Prime/Yuri Clone/Yuri/Psi Corps Trooper' (nazywany Doktorem Chipsem) - Imć NIGDY ich nie używa bo się ich boi, czasami robi tylko bomby samochodowe z ich użyciem. *'Boris' - Imć używa go w miarę normalnie. *'Cosmonaut' - Imć wścieka się bo nie wie jak go zdobyć w skirmishu, utrzymuje że "zablokowały mu go lody" (?) i nie wie że nie można go zdobyć poza kampanią. *'Rhino Tank' (nazywany Czołgiem) - Imć potrafi nimi zaspamować bazę i wjechać nimi do jej środka, a następnie wszystkie je stracić (xD). *'Flak Track' (nazywany Transporterem) - Imć ładuje do niego Terrorystów i robi kamikaze. *'Terror Drone' (nazywany Kleszczem) - Ignacek uważa że są w stanie niszczyć budynki. *'V3 Rocket' (nazywany Rakietnicą) - Imć w ogóle ich nie używa, chyba że do niszczenia budynków, ale rzadko. *'Tesla Tank' (nazywany Czołgiem prądowym) - Imć używa ich bardzo rzadko, na ogół wraz z Rhino Tankami do spamowania. *'Demolition Truck' (nazywany Ciężarówką terrorysty) - Imć nie używa na nich Żelaznej Kurtyny, i rozwala nimi pillboxy. *'Apocalypse Tank' (nazywany Dużym czołgiem) - Imć myśli że są przepakowane do tego stopnia, że wysyła jednego Apocalypse Tanka na Prism Tower, z wiadomymi rezultatami. *'Kirov '- Imć się ich boi, bardzo rzadko ich używa bo nie wie jak. *'Siege Chopper' - Imć nie umie ich deployować. *'MIG' - jak w wypadku Harrierów i Black Eagle. *'Attack Sub '(nazywany Łodzią podwodną) - Imć twierdzi że są "zjebane" i ich nie używa, a jak już to myśli że można nimi wypłynąć na ląd. *'Sea Scorpion '(nazywany Kutrem) - Imć uważa że są bezużyteczne i słabe. *'Giant Squid '- Imć zalewa nimi wody, rozwalając statki i drąc się "TO MACKI!" *'Dreadnought '(nazywany Pancernikiem) - Ignacek potrafi nimi całkiem umiejętnie spamować, wysyłając na wrogą bazę w grupach 4-6. Jednostki Alianckie w Red Alert 2 *'GI' (nazywany Żołnierzem) - Imć nie umie postawić ich w okopach. *'Guardian GI' (nazywany Bazookowcem) - j.w. *'Sniper' - Ignacek uważa że nie różnią się niczym od GI. *'Navy SEAL/Chrono Commando' (nazywani Komandos Fokami) - Imć wysyła ich jak owce na rzeź prosto w środek bazy, i ryczy jak giną. *'Rocketeer' (nazywany Rakietowcem lub Rakietowym Ryśkiem) - Imć spamuje nimi wszystko. *'Spy '(nazywany Szpiegiem lub Adrianem) - używany do infiltrtowania bazy, często w parach po 3 szpiegi na budynek. *'Chrono Legionnaire' (nazywany Chrono Komandosem) - jak w wypadku Navy SEAL, Imć uważa że spamowanie nimi w środku bazy wroga coś da. *'Tanya' - TO BABA COBI! *'Grizzly Tank '(nazywany Czołgiem) ' '- Imć spamuje nimi i wysyła na wrogie budynki. *'Robot Tank' (nazywany Robotem)' '- po zobaczeniu go Ignacek wrzasnął "DOŚĆ!", nie wiadomo czem-oh wait. *'IFV' (nazywany Samochodem)' '- Imć nie montuje w nich jednostek. *'Tank Destroyer '(nazywany Tygrysem) - zgadnij UWAGA TO NIEMIEHITLERHIHERIERSRER! *'Prism Tank '(nazywany Czołgiem z laserem)' '- Imć boi się ich dźwięku strzelania bo "to laser". *'Mirage Tank '(nazywany Szpiegiem w czołgu)' '- Ignacek potrafi nimi zaspamować. *'Battle Fortress '(nazywany Mega Czołgiem) - Imć używa ich do denerwowania wroga. *'Nighthawk Transport '(nazywany Fikoptrem) - Ignacek nie wie jak ich używać, wrzucając je prosto do bazy wroga. *'Harrier '''i '''Black Eagle' (nazywane Samolotami) - Imć nie umie nimi atakować. *'Destroyer, Aegis Cruiser i Aircraft Carrier' (nazywane Statkami) - Imć prawie nigdy ich nie buduje. *'Dolphin' (nazywane Delfinami lub Rybami) - dwa słowa - spamowanie morskie. Jednostki Yuri/Chipsowe: *'Initiate' (nazywany Sztuczniakiem) - Imć zalewa nimi wszystko. *'Brute' (nazywany Sporciakiem) - Ignacek użył jego analnych ryków w paru boostach, potrafi przeprowadzać nimi rushe. *'Virus' - Ignacek uważa że to "baby cobi" i "mają gorsety żeby wyglądały na chude a som spasione". *'Slave Miner' (nazywany Fabryką Chipsów) - Imć użył kilka razy tekstów tej jednostki w boostach. *'Lasher Tank' - kolejna jednostka której się oberwało w jednym z filmów zdrowotnych Ignacka, gdzie to rzekomo wystraszył grube dziecko, co czyni go "jebanym cobianinem". Czemu przedstawiciel rasy która lubi grube dzieci straszyłby grube dziecko nie wie nikt. *'Gattling Tank '(nazywany Pieprzniczką) - Imć twierdzi że strzela "papryką". *'Chaos Drone' - ku zaskoczeniu nikogo toksyczny atak tej jednostki nazywa "niezdrową chmurą sztucznych przypraw". *'Magnetron' - ta jednostka stała się tak kultowa w "fandomie" Imcia ze względu na to że wsadza ją (I jej teksty) kurwa wszędzie że tego nawet się nie da opisać. *'Mastermind' - kolejna jednostka którą Imć zjechał. Dodatkowo według Ignacka jest to kolejna "postać" której jedynym celem życiowym jest tuczenie bachorów. *'Flying Disc' - Imć uważa że to "statek Cobian". *'Boomer '- Ignacek twierdzi że rakiety Boomera są wypełnione "glutaminianem sodu". Imć a nazwy jednostek i frakcje w Red Alert 3 Tej części Imć dał już kompletne pole "fabularne" ze swoją typową fabułą - po akcji RA2 i uwięzieniu Dr. Chipsa Sowieci z Kapitanem Kroszyną (premierem Czerdenko) na czele uciekli się do "zabicia wyobraźni" za pomocą urządzenia znanego jako Super Smażiło usuwając Alberta Einsteina, co spowodowało narodzenie się trzeciej nacji - Chińczyków Chujów. Dodatkowo Alianci sprzymierzyli się z firmą Storck (FutureTech) i teraz też zagrażają liniom ludzi na całym świecie, a Chińczyki Chuje też planują zniszczyć zdrowie, po zniszczeniu komputera Szefuncia. Kto jest w tym wypadku dobry? Tego nie wie nikt. Później podczas walki z Aliantami i Chińczykami Chujami (a przynajmniej podczas "akcji" filmu potrójna SUPER BITWA niezdrowy MIX czy zdrowiaki czy moze CHEMICZNE )Sowieci przeszli jednak na zdrową stronę Mocy i zdecydowali się "Pilnować zdrowia dziecka". Informacje na temat jednostek w RA3 w oczach Imcia można wywnioskować z tego jak opisuje je w filmach. Jednostki Sowieckie w Red Alert 3 *'Desolator' (nazywany Zuper Komandosem) - Imć twierdzi że ich toksyny to "PYSZNA SAŁATKA" i że zabijają niezdrowe dzieci. Jednostki Alianckie w Red Alert 3 *'Pacifier FAV' (nazywany Miotaczem Mleka) - Imć twierdzi że strzela on syntetycznym mlekiem dodawanym do Knoppersów które zawiera "99% tłuszczu". *'Harbringer Gunship' (nazywany Orzesznikiem) - posiada generator który "pozwala na zmianę pysznych JARZYN w orzechy POSOLONE!". Jednostki Japońskie Chińsko-Chujowe w Red Alert 3: *'Steel Ronin' (nazywany Rycerzem Grześkiem) - Imć uważa że Chińczyki Chuje wysyłają je do szkół żeby biły dzieci które nie chcą jeść Grześków na przerwie. *'Giga Fortress' (nazywany ZŁYM) - Imć uważa że "płynie do dziecka". Kompletna fabuła Red Alerta wg. Imcia UWAGA - Jest to fanowska teoria, i "timeline" filmów nie jest oficjalny. Akcja Red Alerta 1 nie została nigdy poruszona przez Ignacka, toteż można uznać że jest taka sama jak "oryginalna". Po zakończeniu jej akcji, Sowieci dowodzeni przez Komrada Preźidenta (Premiera Romanowa) napadają USA, lecz po zabiciu Generała Carville'a i zaaresztowaniu Preźidenta po tym jak porwał Księżniczkę Sałatę zaprzyjaźniają się i stają się "zdrowiakami". Wtedy Alianci zwołują Ogromne Całkiem Nieoważne Zebranie Tajnej Rady LEGO i nawiązuje się walka z Doktorem Chipsem który chce utuczyć ludzkość i dzieci, USA każe mu się "pierdolić", wysyła na niego Harriery a potem Komrad Preźident dołącza do walki z Chipsem i zostaje zestrzelony przez Kobikowskiego. Później Sowieci lądują na planecie Cobilandia i "rozpiedalają kurwa szmaty", Prezident udaje Frankensteina i z jakiegoś powodu Dr. Chips przegrywa. Pomimo tego powraca i próbuje zaatakować USA, jednak zostaje odparty przez Sowietów i znowu zostaje zabity przez dinozaury LEGO. Po akcji RA2 i zabiciu Dr. Chipsa wszystkie Knoppersy zaczęły "gnić w łapach", i Sowieci z Kapitanem Kroszyną (premierem Czerdenko) na czele przechodzą na Niezdrową Stronę Mocy i uciekają się do "zabicia wyobraźni" za pomocą urządzenia znanego jako Super Smażiło usuwając Alberta Einsteina, co spowodowało narodzenie się trzeciej nacji powstałej z Japonii znanej jako Chińczyki Chuje. Przez pewien okres na świecie nie było dobrej nacji bo Sowieci stali się niezdrowi a dodatkowo Alianci sprzymierzyli się z firmą Storck (FutureTech) i chcieli tuczyć dzieci, a Chińczyki Chuje zaczęły je zabijać. Później podczas walki z Aliantami i Chińczykami Chujami Sowieci przeszli jednak na stronę "dobra" i zdecydowali się "pilnować zdrowia dziecka", natomiast jeszcze później prawdopodobnie pokonali Aliantów i nakazali ich Cryo Leggionaire'om wstąpić do Zuper Komandosów które zabijają grube dzieci natomiast Kapitan Kroszyna uciekł na Marsa. Atak Sowietów 1 kwietnia Michał zaplanował wielki odwet na Imciu który to planował przez kilka dni, w szkole przed lekcją informatyki zakradł się do pracowni i za pomocą oprogramowania kontrolnego nauczyciela ustawił za jego pomocą że gdzieś ok. w środku lekcji na wszystkich komputerach w sali odpali się film z Doktorem Chipsem. Żeby tego było mało, Michał poprosił nauczycieli o zgodę na zrobienie "żartu" za pomocą radiowęzła w którym to zadekował się z laptopem nauczyciela. Ignacek i dzieci wlazły do klasy, Michał uprzednio poprosił nauczyciela żeby nie wchodził z nimi, każąc im tylko "grać". Michał czekał aż dzieci wejdą do klasy i zamknął je w środku na klucz, a następnie puścił Yuriego. Dzieci zaczęły krzyczeć, Ignacek wrzasnął "TO DOKTOR CHIPS! NIE! SAM GO WYMYŚŁIŁEM! NIE!" i wycofał się w róg klasy, prosto pod głośnik. Michał widząc to za pomocą kamery puścił za pomocą radiowęzła to. Imć wydarł się "NIE! IDĄ! NIE CHCE!" i wyskoczył przez otwarte okno (dzięki Bogu klasa była na parterze) a potem uciekł do domu na piechotę wierząc że armia Yuriego opanowała świat. Niepotwierdzone. Plany Przez kilka dni planowano zrobienie moda do jednej z części gry opowiadającej o walce Imcia z Cobi i Knoppersami. Niektóre planowane jednostki to m.in. kontrolowany przez dzieci rodzic czy nanoboty Lego. Ciekawostki *Command And Conquer została w wyniku głosowania na Strawpoll "oficjalną grą Imcia". Innymi kandydatami były gry Mała Armia: Tajna Misja, Battlefield 1 i S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Kategoria:Rzeczy Kategoria:Fanbase Imcia Kategoria:Klasa B Kategoria:Rdzeniowe Elementy